Renascentiae
by KyuBlue
Summary: An Academy welcomes an addition to their school; a night class. Though it seems it is only for aristoctratic and privileged students. Just one shattered frame and an alluring photo...who can blame a girl's curiosty when compared to a school's facination?
1. Chapter 1: In the Distance

The night was perfect. I couldn't have hoped for more, really. I was flying all the way through and when we had all finally ended up in the tent I couldn't keep myself from grinning in the darkness. It was so bad of me, but I made sure that I ended up laid down next to _him_, and even though there was enough space for another person to lie between us, I was completely content.

It wasn't as though any of us brought up topics like 'who do we all like' but something definitely changed that night. There were just subtle little sentences here and there that coaxed my hopes up from the depths and I had to fight hard against my racing heart to keep them down.

"We should camp near my house, there's an old quarry which would be quite good," _he_ suggested randomly.

"A quarry? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, though it took some work to disguise the eagerness in my voice as concern. I tilted my head up to look at him. He lay on his back, staring at the roof of the tent. His light auburn hair was pushed away from his face and his dark eyes gazed at me every now and then, though he tried not to make it obvious.

"Nah, it's only dangerous if you go close to the edge but you could just stay down the bottom anyway. There's a big ditch that collects rain water, kind of nice really." Ryan replied, folding his arms behind his head.

"Of course it's dangerous if you go to the edge!" laughed Jake from his compartment.

"Well obviously. You know what I mean." Ryan replied.

"We should go, it sounds good," I tried to make my voice sound sleepy and unimpressed but inside I knew that I desperately hoped it would actually happen.

A short silence followed before the boys took up the previous conversation about graphics engines and new video games. I threw in my opinion here and there, and acted insulted when they teased me about the games I liked.

It was funny how when Ryan asked if anyone was going to go to sleep I said I was wide awake even though my eyes were tired and my bones completely relaxed. I didn't want to waste a moment with him.

To my disappointment the hours brought the sun up from the horizon, casting a dim blue glow on us all from outside the tent walls. I checked my phone for the time and reminded myself that there were still a few hours left.

***

"Lily fails!" I grinned as my best friend almost fell over a stone.

"Your face fails," she grumbled as she caught up with me.

I laughed a little then turned back to the view before me. The sky was a dark aqua colour, with shots of bright white cloud here and there. The sun was high in the sky making everything seem surreal. Beyond the fence was the old quarry itself, a mass of dark grey rock. The floor was a lighter shade with a somewhat warm pigment. We strode forwards and soon could see the 'lake' that Ryan had once described. The water was dark but still reflected the sky and it glittered dimly in the afternoon sun.

I turned around to the others, "When do you want to put the tent up?"

"I can't be bothered yet, we could just explore?" suggested Matthew.

"Yeah, just put the blankets out so if we can sit down if we want then Ryan can give us the grand tour" I smiled.

Ryan looked at me when he heard his name, though he didn't say anything. He'd liven up later, I told myself.

We jumped over the broken fence one by one and Ryan then lead the way to a good camping spot. There was a little climbing involved but eventually Ryan lead us to a huge flat rock that overlooked the 'lake'.

Lily and I rolled out the blankets while Jake and Matt rough-housed a few metres away. I rolled my eyes and laughed out loud before sitting cross legged on one of the blankets and looking out at the views.

The quarry was surrounded by trees although I could just make out the academy in the distance. The summer was almost over and the trees were already starting to turn a little red. Soon life would be back to normal. We'd return to our old dorms, take our usual classes and speak to the same people.

I guess I was growing a little tired of the usual.

***

The boys had managed to get a fire going. They wouldn't stop bragging actually. We all sat around its roaring flames, too tired and content to make lengthy conversation. The day had turned out as I had imagined really. It was fun, splashing each other with the 'lake' water, playing hide-and-seek amongst the rocks and somehow setting up Jake's new tent (which was easier said than done). And all this time Ryan barely registered my existence.

"Hey, have you heard that there's supposed to be night classes available at the academy now?" asked Lily.

I pulled my eyes away from the sunset and turned to shake my head at her, "Are the classes for extra-help or something?"

Lily shook her head, "It's for people who just can't make it into school in the day apparently. They're staying in the old buildings…"

"But they're horrible!" exclaimed Jake, "No one's stayed in the old dorms for _years_,"

"True, but they've been renovated. They're supposed to be really nice now,"

"Heh, maybe we can get ourselves a place, eh Matt?" grinned Jake, nudging Matt with his elbow.

"No-can-do. All of the places have been filled already." laughed Lily.

"Hmm…I had no idea," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Parade

The summer had left a warm glow in us all but now all it was, was a memory. The newly painted school gates opened with a metallic creak, though no one was in a rush to get inside. We were all waiting for the night class to arrive. It was quite sad really how this was the only way we could get our fill of excitement.

"Hey, come on now. Could everyone please find their form tutors? We don't have time to be waiting around all day…"

The teacher's voice fell silent, as did everyone else's.

We all watched as a few sleek black cars pulled up. They looked far too expensive for a simple drive to school on the first day of term. I couldn't stop staring as one of the cars pulled up right in front of Lily and me.

The driver got out first and glided over to the back doors. His face was hard to see. He kept it humbly tilted down and his hair was covered by a smart black hat that matched his stiff looking suit.

He opened the door and stood by respectfully as a long limbed girl with long flaxen hair gracefully hopped out. She squinted her deep brown eyes in the sunlight before her faithful driver offered her a delicate parasol.

Lily and I exchanged glances, as did almost everyone else who was watching.

I barely noticed her uniform but when I did I was surprised. It was just like ours only white. All of it was white with black trimming and a black ribbon tied at the neck.

"Do you think she's one of the night class students?" I asked Lily.

She nodded without turning to look at me. Her eyes were gazing at something far more interesting.

It seemed the rest of the night class were arriving, all in their white uniforms and expensive cars. Almost all of them had their own personal drivers. I was surprised that the night class would be so…privileged.

"I wish we could wear their uniforms, they all look so good!" sighed a short girl next to me as two night class students glided past us.

I had to agree with her, all of them were devastatingly good looking. I wouldn't be human if I said I wasn't completely jealous.

I turned to my left a little, though not obviously, to glance at Ryan. He was just like everyone else, completely captivated. He was watching a girl and boy of the night class who looked like siblings. They both were willowy creatures, with the darkest hair imaginable. The boy's eyes were framed by his dark fringe but the sapphire blue of his eyes easily shone through. His sister was equally as beautiful, and it wasn't hard to guess that it was she that had captured (and held) Ryan's attention.

I sighed and turned away. How could I compete with any of these girls? Hell, how could anyone?

"I'm going to head to our dorm, I'll see you there…" I told Lily.

"But, what about registration?"

"Could you just say that I'm ill or something?"

She nodded and turned back to watch the 'parade'. I pushed my way past swooning girls and dribbling guys before I finally broke free of the crowds, practically gasping for breath.

The academy stood tall before me, in all of its symmetrical glory. It was built of the stone from the nearby quarry; a dark yet warm pigmented stone that looks at soft as graphite but feels as hard as marble. The school was surrounded by lush forest which was nice to look at but made you feel really isolated. The grounds themselves were huge. The main school where all the lessons took place was smack bang in the centre whereas the dorms were in a separate building. The old dorm building was on the opposite side of the main building.

So the nigh class and the day class will be completely separated, I thought.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as my curiosity got the better of me. This would probably be the only chance to see the night classes dorms…


	3. Chapter 3: Some Kind of Trouble

I doubt I had much time left to be sprinting all the way to the other side of the school but I didn't care. There was something inexplicably captivating about all of these new students and a part of me couldn't resist catching a glimpse of what their school life would be like.

I was aware that my actions were worthy of an obsessed fan girl but that didn't stop me from running as fast as I could (which sadly, wasn't that fast) towards the old dorm building.

My eyes darted around me, checking for anyone else who might have skipped registration but thankfully I was alone all the way. I eventually had to stop running but I was practically there, standing before tall, new gates below an ivy-covered arch. My eyes focussed on the one thing I didn't consider in my calculations.

"A padlock?!" I whispered angrily. "Ugh,"

I leant against the arch wall and tried to catch my breath. I guess I'd have to take in as much as I could from just the outside. Exhaling loudly, I pushed myself away from the wall and walked slowly to stand right in front of the intimidating black gates. I clasped my hands around the dark bars and looked properly at the night classes dorms.

The first renovation was obvious; the old busted gate had been restored into somewhat of a masterpiece. The main gate barely looked better than this. Then there was the short path leading up to the entrance. It was completely clear of the overgrown plants that had once invaded it. Instead it was a simple strip of gravel outlined by neatly cut grass.

The entrance was minimalistic yet gave a sense of grandeur regardless. It was a double door, guarded by two white marble pillars on either side that contrasted beautifully with the dark walls.

The windows had been restored too of course and looked classic and…

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I darted back under the arch.

There had been someone standing in one of the windows. They wouldn't have seen me, would they?

I peeped around the corner and looked back up to the window where I had seen the figure. I could see that they weren't looking at me but instead watching the sunrise or something. How nice.

I snuck back over to the gate and hid a little behind the wall so they wouldn't see me. I peeked over the top and saw _him_ for the first time…

***

"Alice, where have you been?!" demanded Lily when I finally fell through our door, gasping for breath.

"I…went…to…look…at…the…old…dorms…" I breathed.

I dragged myself over to my bed and collapsed on it. It wasn't a luxury mattress with goose down pillows but it felt like a cloud at that moment. I didn't need to look to guess the expression that would be spreading across Lily's face at that moment.

"You WHAT?!"

I laughed a little and prepared myself for a ruthless interrogation.

"Well? What was it like? Did you get caught? Why are you so tired? And so late? Did you get to go inside or did you just look from the outside? Are the dorms like ours or better? I mean by the look of the night class students…"

I tuned her enthusiastic voice out after a while, I'd tell her everything I knew later. At the moment I couldn't shake _him_ out of my head. I couldn't believe _that_ had happened. I knew I was in big trouble this time…


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Chandeliers

Lily and I woke up a bit on the late side the next morning. I had lain on my bed for at least half an hour watching the dust motes swirl in the morning sunshine before I realised what time it was. We were currently rushing around, frantically pulling on socks with toothbrushes in our mouths, packing our bags and trying to memorize our timetables.

We finally made it out the door. It seemed we weren't the only late risers this morning. I kept my eyes open for any sign of a teacher approaching, looking to talk to me.

"Alice, are you okay?"  
"Huh, why?" I asked Lily as we power walked to our first class.

"You seem really on edge…"

"Just don't want to be late," I replied with a grimace.

We waved goodbye to each other before heading our separate ways. I had art, one of my favourite subjects. I burst into the classroom and hurried to the last empty seat while blushing violently. The class turned back towards our teacher and the lesson began.

We were told to draw anything that we wanted, just so the teacher had an idea of our ability. I couldn't help but think back to the previous night, so I drew the old dorm building, with _him_ looking out of the window…

***

"I officially HATE that woman," I moaned as Lily and our friends sat around the lunch table. I was talking about our new maths teacher; Miss Walker.

"I have to agree with you there," grumbled Lily before taking a bite out of her pizza.

I looked out of the window and watched the September rain. It wasn't gloomy and grey outside but I still couldn't shake the ominous feeling I'd been having. So far no teachers had approached me to scold be about last night. Maybe _he_ hadn't told anyone then again maybe pigs could fly…

"_Crap!" I exclaimed as I darted back under the arch. There had been someone standing in one of the windows. They wouldn't have seen me, would they?_

_I peeped around the corner and looked back up to the window where I had seen the figure. I could see that they weren't looking at me but instead watching the sunset or something. How nice. _

_I snuck back over to the gate and hid a little behind the wall so they wouldn't see me. I peeked over the top and saw _him_ properly for the first time._

"_What are you doing here?" _

_I jumped in surprise and span around. I found myself face to face with two night class students. I was sure they were the black haired siblings from before; the girl being the one that Ryan couldn't take his eyes off. It was the boy who had spoken to me._

_I simply gaped at them._

"_You would do well to answer us," he said darkly, stepping closer to me._

"_I-I-I uh…" I tried to reply but only could manage a feeble stutter. These people were far more intimidating up close. Their cerulean eyes glinted sinisterly in the twilight._

"_I'm getting bored, Lucas," said the girl in a sleepy, delicate voice. She fiddled absently with the ear of her stuffed bunny rabbit, although, it was far too ornate and detailed to be referred to as just a toy._

_The one called Lucas sighed and glided past me. The girl (his sister?) followed close behind. He pushed on the gates firmly and they opened with a creak. I mentally kicked myself; they weren't locked after all._

"_Follow us," said Lucas over his shoulder._

_I was frozen on the spot but suddenly thawed out as the girl turned around to gaze at me. I jumped again and began to follow them. I kept turning around just to watch the gates close behind me._

_When we reached the door I couldn't help but admire the quality and elegance of the white marble that it was made out of. It was bigger than I expected too. Why didn't the day class have anything like this?_

_The two opened the doubled doors and strode inside. I waited on the threshold, not sure whether I should actually go inside or just wait. _

_It looked dark inside though I could see that the floor was made out of the same stone as the door. The walls were panelled with what looked like oak, though it was hard to be sure. As for the ceiling there was _definitely_ a chandelier there but there was something else unusual about it. I just wished it wasn't so dark._

_A chill breeze blew through the trees and I shivered a little, what on earth were they going to do? _

"_You _can_ come in, you know…"spoke a different voice from within the building._

_I shuffled in as quietly as I could and closed the door. I pushed on it quite hard, expecting it to be very hard to close. It slammed shut and the noise echoed for what seemed like forever._

"_Oh, um, sorry…" I mumbled, though I wasn't sure who to._

_I heard some shifting and could just make out a tall figure standing up from some kind of seat. They walked towards me, almost silently, and then stood a few paces away from me. _

"_So, you were sneaking around outside, hm?" he asked._

_I nodded my head but couldn't bring myself to say anything; I just needed to get out._

_He took a step closer to me and went to reach for my wrist. I yanked it away from him and he chuckled darkly. _

"_What's going to happen to me?" I asked, trying not to sound scared and intimidated._

"_Well," he began, "That just depends, now, doesn't it?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Claustrophobia

"_Quinn, leave her alone." said yet another voice from within the darkness._

"_But we were having fun, weren't we?" he grinned, though he obeyed this new person and left me alone._

_I forced my eyes to adjust so that I could see this new person but it was as though the darkness was of a different kind in here._

"_She's to be taken to the Dorm Leader," said the voice. I saw Quinn nod in the darkness. He moved towards me again. I stiffened, as if I was ready to run but he simply beckoned me with his hand. I didn't like being treated like this but what could I do? There was something about this whole experience that made me forget that I was at school at all._

_Suddenly lights glowed around the edge of the entrance hall as a large and beautiful grandfather clock chimed a melancholy tune. Finally being able to see I looked first at the ceiling and couldn't stifle a gasp._

_It looked like those ceilings you find in Italy, with whimsical cherubs flying across the skies, although this one seemed darker somehow (or maybe that was just my current mood clouding my sight) It was magnificent though, I could hardly believe there would ever be something like this in a school, let alone a dorm building!_

_In the centre of the hall was a small seating area with plush looking loveseats that surrounded a white marble fireplace. To either side of the hall there were 2 corridors leading off to separate parts of the building and then an impressive double staircase rose up and met above the fireplace, with yet another white marble door. _

_It looked as though this was where Quinn was taking me as we began to climb up the right-hand-side of the double stair case._

_Night class students began to file out of the corridors, they looked at me with curious (and sometimes snob-like) expressions. I was surprised to see the dark haired siblings from before, marching towards their first class of the night. Weren't they the ones who caught me? Didn't they want to be there when I was punished?_

_We reached the marble door too quickly, though I was happy to be able to escape the piercing eyes of the night class students. Quinn held it open for me as I shuffled past him into a rather gloomy looking corridor. Huge windows lined the walls, framed with curtains fit for a palace. The moon light shone through them, draining everything of its colour._

"_Here we are, __ma chérie__," said Quinn as we stopped in front of a large, ornate door. He knocked lightly on the solid wood though did not wait for an answer. He opened the door swiftly and ushered me inside._

"_Dorm Leader De Vries," he began in a subdued and humble tone. He bowed, slowly as a tall figure emerged from the shadows._

'_I wish I had this kind of respect when I was Dorm Leader,' I thought sourly._

_I looked around the room, though it could hardly be called that; it was more like the royal suit in some high class hotel. It seemed there were multiple rooms, since I couldn't see any bed anywhere. The floor was made from a shiny dark wood; however a large round carpet lay in the centre of the room. The ceilings were high and a miniature version of the main hall's chandelier hung in the centre. A desk occupied the centre space towards the back, right in front of a magnificent window that overlooked the rest of the school. My stomach turned when I realised this must have been the window I had been staring at outside._

"_She was caught trying to break in through the front gates, my lord."_

'_My lord?' I wondered._

_The figure moved into the moonlight and I was certain that it was _him_. His hair was of longish length and was pushed to the side. Some of it fell in his eyes, almost like a fringe though it seemed he wasn't one to fuss over such things. I couldn't tell the colour of his hair or eyes, thanks to the moonlight, but I could tell that he wasn't unlike the rest of the night class students; he too was ridiculously handsome for a teenage student._

_He wore the school's shirt, which was a dark blue however his white v-neck was folded neatly over a stiff chair. The cuffs were pushed up to his elbows and his tie wasn't done up. Something told me it was unusual for him to be dressed like this, as if he was under a lot of stress and didn't have time to dress himself properly. He didn't look at me; he just addressed Quinn as if I wasn't there._

"_Trying to break in? Do you know why?" he asked, his voice seemed unconcerned. It was obvious that he had much more important things to deal with._

"_I-…" I began, though neither paid me any attention._

"_I have no idea, perhaps she wanted to take pictures of the male night class students or…"_

_I wouldn't stand for that._

"_Actually, I just wanted to see how this building had turned out!"_

_They finally looked at me then. I felt myself almost stop breathing as I looked the Dorm Leader in the eyes. I instantly looked away._

"_Ah, so you have a taste for architecture?" he asked, though I treated it as a rhetorical question. Why was it I felt so claustrophobic in such a large space?_

"_It was Lucas and Hattie that found her," explained Quinn, "They proposed that we let the day class teachers take care of her…"_

_The Dorm Leader simply nodded, "I'll deal with her, you may attend class now."_

_With another low bow Quinn left me. Even though he frightened me to an extent I didn't want to be left alone with the Dorm Leader that he so revered. The door closed with a deep shudder behind me…_


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping Wonderland

"_Please have a seat," said the Dorm Leader, gesturing towards his desk. I moved quickly to the seat, desperate to just obey and get out._

"_Thanks," I mumbled as I lowered myself onto one of the most comfortable chairs I had ever sat on. It was huge though, adding to the claustrophobic feeling I had been having. The desk I sat before was full of various objects; mostly documents. I tried not to read them but I couldn't help but pick out words like 'Senior Council' and 'Hunters' Association'. There was a handwritten letter too but I could barely read it in the darkness._

_Something else caught my attention. There was a small grouping of simple yet beautiful picture frames occupied by various photographs. One looked very old; it's russet and sepia hues giving away its age. It was a photograph of a rather elegant and large looking family. I could tell that they were all family; they had the same eyes and hair. Even the shape of their faces was similar. A small minority had really light eyes, but the rest were deadly dark. Next to this picture was a small portrait of a young girl, maybe 14 or 15, possibly older. She was really beautiful, just like the night class students. I picked the photograph up to get a better look. Her hair was extremely long, as if she had never had a hair cut in her life. It was dark and contrasted with her vivid eyes. She smiled a little at the camera but there was something about her expression…_

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my things,"_

_I jumped in fright and the photograph of the beautiful girl fell to the ground and smashed. The noise was hollow and cold, it echoed in the intensely still silence._

_I jumped right up from the chair and frantically attempted to collect the glass and photograph, muttering useless apologies. I was waiting for him to suddenly begin shouting at me but he was completely silent. I took a moment to glance up at his face. He looked like someone who had just had their heart broken._

"_I…I'm so sorry. Please, let me know how much this will cost to repair, I will happily pay for it. I don't think the photograph is damaged…" I said, reaching for the girl's picture._

_The Dorm Leader (I still didn't know his name) crouched down slowly and picked up the photograph. I could see his face more clearly now, his eyes had the same look to them as the girl's._

"_Please leave," he almost whispered._

_I looked at the mess around me, "But I should clean this up,"_

_He shook his head, "You'll cut yourself on the glass,"_

"_B-but what about my punishment?"_

"_Punishment?" he asked darkly,_

"_Yeah, for sneaking around outside?"_

_He looked up at me then and what I saw in his eyes chilled me to the bone. I didn't need to be told again. I stood up and practically raced towards the door, not looking back once. I couldn't wait to be free of this place. It was as if everything I knew had been turned upside down, like Wonderland. That Dorm Leader wasn't like a student! He was like a business man or even a king!_

_I was glad that I remembered my way back outside, as I sprinted through the over-done hall and down the snobby lane. I burst through the gates and ran, practically blindly through the darkness, wondering if _he_ was watching me as I left. _

_I couldn't wait to get back to my world._

"_Alice, where have you been?!" demanded Lily when I finally fell through our door, gasping for breath._

"_I…went…to…look…at…the…old…dorms…" I breathed…._

Lily snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Hey, Alice! Are you still with us?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking," I grinned to reassure her.

So, after last night I had been waiting for my inevitable doom, or at least a detention but it seemed no one knew anything except for my friends and I.

Oh, and some of the night class too, I guess.

I relaxed a little, realising that if I was going to be punished, it really would have happened by now.

"So, tell us more about the creepy Dorm Leader guy," demanded Jake,

I laughed a little, and then felt kind of guilty about 'spilling the beans' before hand. Smashing that picture seemed to really tick him off, it was as if I had danced over his grave. All that and he didn't even punish me? Who _was_ this guy?

"It's weird, one of the night class students called him 'lord'" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Lord? God, he sounds like such a stuck up…" began Ryan.

I looked over at him, he held half an eaten cookie in his hands and he seemed angry somehow. I decided not to ask why.

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied unenthusiastically.

It seemed the rain outside was beginning to stop. A light breeze blew through the trees and across the surface of the puddles, making everything shimmer in the autumn light. I just about see the old dorm building from where I was sitting. I shiver ran down my spine and I looked away, as if it was some kind of omen.


	7. Chapter 7: The Courtyard

It was finally the end of the day and the sun was just beginning to fall into the horizon. Some of the clouds were already stained red, and behind us the sky was beginning to darken.

Everyone was making their way back to their dorms. Although, as we approached the courtyard in the centre of the school grounds an annoying buzzing sound, like thousands of bees in a hive, grew louder and louder until we finally found the source of the noise.

A congregation of day class students stood around at the right-hand side of the courtyard. They looked as though they were waiting for something. Some had their cell phones out, while others had even brought their digital cameras.

"Is there going to be a meteor shower tonight or something?" I asked Lily while studying the excited crowds of both girls and boys.

"If there is I doubt that's what they're waiting for," she laughed sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure the night class students outshine shooting stars."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her, "N-night class students?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, what…you want to go and see them too?"

I shook my head frantically "No, no, no…let's just go,"

But, of course, it was too late.

A wild cheer erupted from the crowds, Lily and I turned to watch as we saw the old dorm building's gates open and the white figures of the night class move gracefully towards us.

I grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her behind the courtyard's fountain. She protested but I ignored her, too scared to even breathe.

_How pathetic_, I scolded myself.

I couldn't really see them properly, so hopefully they wouldn't see me. The crowds seemed to be jumping all over them, squealing and swooning or bragging about how many push ups they can manage.

None of the night class paid any attention; they just glided past serenely as if this was what they had expected. I saw the two 'siblings' glide past and I pressed closer to the fountain.

"Alice, what on earth is wrong with you?" she asked, yanking her hand away from me.

I didn't answer her until the night class had crossed the courtyard and were safely tucked inside the main school building. I moved away from the fountain as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Hehe, sorry…" I said sheepishly, "I guess I missed something out about my visit to the night dorm."

She looked at me quizzically as we began heading back to our dorm. I bit my lip; Lily didn't know about my _beyond_ stupid performance when I smashed the photograph that obviously meant something to the night class king (as he had been recently dubbed among the day class). Who _was_ that girl anyway?

"So, are you planning on giving me an explanation?" she asked, growing impatient with my silence.

We had finally made it back to our room. I sat cross legged on my bed with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Well, the thing is…" I began, "When I was left alone with the Dorm Leader I, kind of, got him really angry…"

"How?" asked Lily carefully

"I, uh, I smashed one of his photos…" I said and bit my lip again.

Lily suddenly relaxed and her face took on a disappointed expression, "Is that it?" she asked in monotone.

"Well, I guess it doesn't seem that bad when you say it like that…but Lily, this picture really meant something to him, if the look he gave me is anything to go by,"

"What look?"

She must think I'm acting completely stupid, and maybe I was. A smashed photograph was quite obviously the least of the Dorm Leader's concerns…  
"Damn, I wish I knew his name…" I said to myself.

"Alice, don't change the subject! What look could he have possibly given you that scared you so much?"  
I decided to play it safe and turn it into a joke. I pulled a stupid face which made her laugh. Hopefully she wouldn't bring it up again.

I stretched and began to hunt around our room for my art homework; the painting of the night dorms with _him_ looking out of the window. I had no choice but to get it finished now. I checked under the bed where I usually kept my art but it wasn't there, nor was it propped up against the wall.

"Hey, Lily…" I began while continuing to search. She took one of her ear phones out to listen, "…have you seen my canvas? Y'know, the painting of the old dorm building?"

I looked at her for an answer. She simply shook her head then went back to her music. I tried to think where on earth it would be, then I realised with a sinking feeling _exactly_ where it was.

"No, no, no, no!" I chanted as I threw myself down on my bed, "I've left it in the art rooms!"

_What if the night class see it?_ I thought.

Then again, I'd probably just be taken as another obsessing student like the rest…


End file.
